


Enough

by missblatherskite



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, izzy loves clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: They have to hide being together.





	Enough

It wasn’t right. She knew that. It didn’t stop her, though. It didn’t stop either of them.

 

They couldn’t keep away from each other. They tried, but at night they found their way to each others rooms, kissing frantically, trying to crawl into each other’s skins. Their touches were filled with the desperation that built during each day.

 

They made it fast, never lingered, afraid of being caught. They couldn’t risk cuddling, couldn’t risk laying in bed afterwards, enjoying the afterglow. So they grabbed their clothes, buttoned up, pressed quick kisses to lips.

 

It hurt, every time. Every time they gave in it was harder to stay apart, to pretend during the day. They tried staying apart, they tried not to be obvious.

 

And no one noticed, so it made them bold. Kisses snuck in empty hallways, hands held more than was necessary, more than most friends would. It only made sense they were caught,

 

It was Alec, thank the angel it was Alec. Alec who loved her, Alec who would never hurt her. Alec who would never tell their secret when she asked him not to.

 

Maybe someday they wouldn’t need to hide. Maybe someday Clary wouldn’t be with Jace, and she would be all hers. But for now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
